1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of replaying a game program after it has been executed by a computer, for example, a recording medium which stores a program relative to the game replaying method, a program relative to the game replaying method, and an entertainment system for carrying out the game replaying process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simulation video games for driving vehicles such as automobiles, airplanes, etc. and for golf games are commercially available in recording mediums such as CD-ROMs or the like which incorporate a replay mode program for allowing the game player or user to replay the game on the display screen while the game is being played or after the game has been played.
The replay mode permits the game layer to improve its own game playing skill and also to feel more satisfied about the result of the game.
However, since images of the played game are played back from only one fixed camera viewpoint programmed in a certain situation in the conventional replay mode, the game player finds the conventional replay mode somewhat dull and boring.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of replaying a game, a recording medium, a program, and an entertainment system which make it possible to replay images from various viewpoints when games of various genres are replayed.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of replaying a game, comprising the steps of holding only a certain replayable region with respect to a present camera viewpoint position successively in a memory when a game is replayed to move a camera viewpoint in three-dimensional computer graphics with a computer (12) capable of executing a game program, and moving the camera viewpoint on a given path in the replayable region in response to a control action of a manual controller which sends instructions to the computer when the game is replayed.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a recording medium storing a game program which can be executed by a computer, the game program comprising the steps of holding only a certain replayable region with respect to a present camera viewpoint position successively in a memory when a game is replayed to move a camera viewpoint in three-dimensional computer graphics, and moving the camera viewpoint on a given path in the replayable region in response to a control action of a manual controller which sends instructions to the computer when the game is replayed.
According to the present invention, there is further provided a game program which can be executed by a computer, comprising the steps of holding only a certain replayable region with respect to a present camera viewpoint position successively in a memory when a game is replayed to move a camera viewpoint in three-dimensional computer graphics, and moving the camera viewpoint on a given path in the replayable region in response to a control action of a manual controller which sends instructions to the computer when the game is replayed.
According to the present invention, there is further provided an entertainment system comprising an entertainment apparatus for executing various programs, a manual controller for sending control requests from the user to the entertainment apparatus, and a display unit for displaying a three-dimensional graphics image outputted from the entertainment apparatus, the entertainment apparatus comprising memory control means for holding only a certain replayable region with respect to a present camera viewpoint position successively in a memory when a game is replayed to move a camera viewpoint in three-dimensional computer graphics by the entertainment apparatus, and camera viewpoint moving means for moving the camera viewpoint on a given path in the replayable region in response to a control action of a manual controller which sends instructions to the computer when the game is replayed.
While a game is being displayed, only a certain replayable region with respect to a present camera viewpoint position is successively held in the memory, and the camera viewpoint is moved on the given path in the replayable region in response to a control action of the manual controller. Therefore, an image can be replayed from various viewpoints with the camera viewpoint moving on the given path. It is possible to replay the game in its entirety. Various game genres to which the principles of the present invention are applicable include genres of simulation games, action games, puzzle games, action puzzle games, etc.
Holding the replayable region successively in the memory means using the memory as an FIFO (First In, First Out) memory and keeping a constant amount of scene data in the memory by writing an amount of new data and erasing (discarding) the same amount of old data.
If one of a plurality of given paths can be selected with the manual controller, then an image can be replayed from various viewpoints.
When a certain control action is made by the manual controller, the camera viewpoint is moved on the given path from the present camera viewpoint position and thereafter returned to the present camera viewpoint position. The game player as the user can thus easily confirm the position or time to start replaying the game.
If a map with a specified camera viewpoint is synthesized and displayed on the replayed image, the position, i.e., the time, to start replaying the game can accurately be confirmed.
With a firework object included in the field of view of the camera, it is possible for the user to see or appreciate the firework from various positions.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which a preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.